bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Orfeo Edgardo
Orfeo Edgardo is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Orfeo is 112 years of age, but appears to be 21. He has black hair and dull, beady, light-grey eyes. He has a sharp nose and a pointed chin. He has pale skin and a thin build. He has a couple of scars, one across his nose, and two scars down his chin. He wears mostly black clothing, but will sometimes include other colours dependings on his mood, often red but never purple. He will most often carry his lyre with him, as well as a small notebook and a fountain pen. His hollow hole is located through his right lung and his mask covers over the right side of his face. His reiatsu is a dark olive green. Personality Orfeo is a wistful soul. His mind often tries to be inspired by what is around him, and Orfeo can often be seen writing poetry or composing a musical piece. He does not dwell on the past, nor does he look to the future. When he isn't working out his next words or tunes, Orfeo will do just about anything to keep himself entertained. He isn't much of a leader, and will follow authority because it acts as a guide to him when he isn't daydreaming. Likes Poetry and music, especially anything dark in tone. His lyre. Anything lemony. Dislikes People with no appreciation for the arts, street thugs. History Human Orfeo Edgardo had a normal life, though he found his soulmate very early on. Her name was Eleanor. They stayed together for many years, making their own way as they filled the world with their art, Orfeo with his lyre, and Eleanor with her body. Orfeo would write music and poetry, and Eleanor would sing and dance. His sounds would guide her feet and she would give emotion to his words. Of course, no real story ends happily, and soon enough they were broken apart when Orfeo contracted pneumonic plague that started in his right lung and killed him shortly after. Soul Orfeo followed Eleanor around as a soul, he was chained to her. He saw Eleanor suffer as she missed her loved one, and also how she had to abandon the carefree life she led to avoid woeful memories. Unfortunately, walking home one night, Eleanor was trapped in an alley. A mugger had cornered her and demanded all her money. She handed over everything, but by a mistake, the mugger's hood fell off. He stabbed Eleanor to avoid her going to the police. As the mugger ran away, Orfeo could only watch as Eleanor's blood pooled, staining her blue dress a horrific purple. He held her hand up to the right side of his face, feeling the warmth leaving it. Orfeo was devastated, and his heart was ripped from him as he became a hollow. Hollow Devastation turned to rage. The first thing Orfeo did as a hollow was chase down and kill the man who had murdered his beloved. Then, he murdered any others who dared cross him. Others saw the bodies in and near the alley and tried to get help, even if it was too late, but by that time, Orfeo had left. He was searching for Eleanor's soul, but while he had been in his rage, a shinigami had cleansed her soul and sent her to the Seireitei. There was nothing he could do. With his anger finally subsiding, Orfeo felt he never wanted to lose control again. Orfeo went to Hueco Mundo, wanting to be alone in the desert. He ripped at his mask, removing all except where he had last felt Eleanor's hand. With this, he subdued the primal aspect of himself, but lost most of his passion except for his passion for the arts. He was an abnormal arrancar, but he was witty enough to survive. Powers and Abilities Orfeo is capable of using sonido, cero, bala, and descorrer Orfeo's basic cero is a standard beam that is the same colour as his reiatsu (dark olive green). It fires from his eyes, unless he is released, when it will then fire from above his head. Zanpakuto Presagio del Cuervo (Omen of the Raven) Unreleased, Presagio del Cuervo takes the shape of a rapier. To release, Orfeo sticks his rapier in the ground and takes to one knee, surrounding the sword with his arms and bowing his head. Gradually, he grows black feathers and, although unseen, his mask becomes black and covers his entire face (though he can still see through it). When he unwraps himself, his sword is gone, and he has the wings and head of a raven, but a human body and legs, his hollow hole is visible, as no feathers cover it. Release command: Maldecirlos (Curse them) Innate Bandada Siniestra (Brooding Disease) Orfeo transforms into a flock of ravens for a short period of time (1 turn normally, but could be extended at the cost of more energy). The ravens can dodge more easily, since they are small, and when Orfeo reforms, he takes significantly reduced damage from what the ravens received. Resurreción Empollando Enfermedad (Sinister Flock) Within the specified range, enemies get sick. At first, they only have a few coughs now and then, but that escalates in heavier coughing, sweating, nausea, and vomiting. If the enemy is in the range for an extended period of time, say several hours, they could start coughing or vomiting up blood. Theoretically, a person who spent days in the range could even die. Statistics Trivia *Orfeo has porphyrophobia, fear of the colour purple. *Orfeo actually does not remember what Eleanor looked like, only how she acted, ripping off his mask made him forget that detail. *Orfeo has a lyre because he saw one in a special shop, and loved the uniqueness of it. Plus, it mixed beautifully with Eleanor's voice. Quotes Optional.